Hi, My Name Is...
"Hi, My Name Is..." is the twentieth episode of the second season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on April 26, 2016. Synopsis Evan is thrilled to open his first bank account, but is unsure if he should use his American name or his Chinese name on the account. This leads to Louis and Jessica revealing how each of them acquired their American names and reminiscing about the first time they met. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey Recurring Cast *Ray Wise as Marvin Ellis *Rachel Cannon as Deidre Sanderson *Susan Park as Connie Chu *Stacey Scowley as Carol-Joan *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) Guest Cast *J.B. Smoove as Barry *Jalen Rose as Cool Louis *Amir Talai as Frank *Alan Blumenfeld as Professor Roberts *Busta Rhymes as himself *Shaquille O'Neal as himself *Debra Cardona as Librarian *Marie Del Marco as Waitress *Jacque Rae as Student Trivia *Evan's Chinese name is divulged to be Chih Fu. *Jessica's real name is revealed to be Chu Tsai Hsai, Chu being her surname and Tsai Hsai her given name. *Grandma Huang's chosen American name is revealed to be "Jenny". *It is shown that Louis and Jessica were not born with their American names; rather, they were names they had chosen as adults while living in the United States. Jessica named herself after a by , and Louis after an aquarium owner of the same name who was a customer at the diner he worked at. **Additionally, Eddie and Emery are revealed to be named after from and an respectively, while Evan was named after Nurse Evans, a nurse present during his birth. Errors/Inconsistencies *Louis discloses that Eddie was named after from . However, Eddie from the show is based off of the real-life Eddie Huang; the real Eddie's name was short for Edwyn, not Edmund. Quotes song " ." You know I love country jam-rock instrumentals.}} . Emery: I have chills. Louis: And Eddie was named after the in who betrayed his siblings for some Turkish delight. Eddie: I don't know what Turkish delight is, but I'd do it again. Evan: They're not the ones about to sign their name to their first official document for all of time. Louis: You want to know how unimportant and random the name Louis is? Basically, I loved and . Lou, Louis. Simple as that. Evan: Okay, yeah. That does make me feel a little better. Eddie: But wait. You hate . Louis: No, I don't. Eddie: Yeah, you do. Remember? I was trying to buy that comic book, and you said he was the worst superhero ever because all he does is get mad. You said, "That's not a superpower. That's a character flaw." Louis: Eddie, I'm just trying to make your brother feel better with a simple story of how I got my name. Evan: Wait. Is that not the real story? Louis: No. The real story is more complicated. It was 1981. I just arrived in the States, and I didn't know how anything worked. I answered a roommate ad, which is how I met your uncle Barry, who got me a job as a busboy in a diner.}} . O'Shea Jackson became . Emery: Reginald Dwight became .}} Gallery The Huangs.png Evan (2x20).png 1980.png 1981.png Lou Ferrigno.png The Incredible Hulk.png My Name is.jpg Vomit.png Eddie Huang (2x20).jpg Pop-Tagel.png President Shaquille O'Neal.png Busta Rhymes.jpg Evan's Check.png Washington, D.C. 1987.png External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2